elderscrolls_modfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ist der vierte reguläre Teil der The Elder Scrolls-''Serie''. Veröffentlichungstermin war der 24. März 2006. Ort der Handlung ist die Provinz Cyrodiil auf dem Kontinent Tamriel in der Welt Nirn. Publisher ist das Take-2-Label 2K Games. Das Spiel zeichnet sich durch eine, relativ zum Zeitpunkt der Veröffentlichung, sehr detaillierte Grafik, hohe NPC- und Gegner-KI und physikalisch korrektes Verhalten von beweglichen Gegenständen aus. Außerdem ist die Spielwelt offen: Lineares Schritt-für-Schritt-Vorgehen ist (abgesehen von der Hauptkampagne) nicht oder nur teilweise notwendig. Der Held kann sich wie in einer „echten“ Welt frei bewegen. Im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger wurde die Welt jedoch verkleinert und durch verschiedene Veränderungen wie der Einschränkung der Fertigkeitenanzahl und der Überarbeitung des Reisesystems, vereinfacht. Das Spiel ist für die XBox 360 und den PC erschienen und wurde am 26. April 2007 auch auf der PS3 von Ubisoft veröffentlicht. Im September 2007 bekam Oblivion schließlich seine „Game of the Year Edition“, die neben dem „Mini“-Add-on Knights of the Nine auch die größere Erweiterung Shivering Isles enthält. Die Musik wurde von Jeremy Soul komponiert, der bereits den Vorgänger Morrowind musikalisch untermalte. Bei der Dimension Oblivion handelt es sich um eine Art Paralleluniversum, das von den so genannten Daedra bewohnt wird. Daedra ist ein Sammelbegriff für verschiedene Spezies, darunter Götter (die Daedra-Fürsten und Prinzen) und Dämonen (z. B. Skamps, Daedroths und Dremora). Handlung Schon lange ist Kaiser Uriel Septim VII. zu schwach, um seine Regierungsgeschäfte zu tätigen. Der Lordkanzler Ocato hat einen Großteil der Aufgaben übernommen und steht dem altersschwachen Kaiser mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Doch Uriel Septim hat viele Feinde, die seinen Tod wünschen. Eine Gruppe Meuchelmörder versucht den Kaiser zu töten. Nachdem seine drei bekannten Söhne von den Meuchelmördern getötet worden sind, die dem Daedrakult Die mythische Morgenröte angehören, flieht er durch die Geheimgänge des Palastes. Ein Gardist nach dem anderen lässt sein Leben und der Kaiser ist gezwungen, einen Weg zu wählen, der direkt durch die Gefängniszelle eines Gefangenen führt. Dieser Gefangene ist der Spieler selbst und schließt sich nach einer Weile unfreiwillig den Wachen des Kaisers an und wird nach einem Angriff der mythischen Morgenröte dabei Zeuge des Todes von Uriel Septim VII. In seinen letzten Atemzügen erhält er vom Kaiser das Amulett der Könige und wird gebeten, den unehelichen Sohn und damit letzten Thronerben zu finden, der die Tore zum Reich des Vergessens (Oblivion-Tore) mit Hilfe des Amuletts schließen kann. Das Amulett wird im Verlauf des Spiels vom Kult an sich gerissen, woraufhin der Spieler versuchen muss mit Hilfe des unehelichen Kaisersohns Martin ein Portal herzustellen, mit dem das Amulett zurückgeholt werden kann. Außerdem beinhaltet das Spiel die Magier-, Diebes- und Kriegergilde sowie die dunkle Bruderschaft, zu deren Oberhaupt der Spieler aufsteigen kann. Auch kann man sich den Klingen - den Leibwächtern des Kaisers - anschließen sowie in den einzelnen Fürstentümern Titel erringen (beispielsweise "Ritter des weißen Hengstes"). Darüber hinaus bieten sich dem Spieler auch außerhalb der Hauptaufgabe und den zahlreichen, gildenbezogenen Zusatzaufgaben Unmengen von Nebenaufgaben, die er dazu nutzen kann, sich mit der Spielwelt vertraut zu machen, weitere abwechslungsreiche Aufträge zu meistern und damit Gold und Ruhm zu erlangen. Kurz nach Erfüllen der zielführenden Hauptaufgaben wird klar, was mit dem Reich des Vergessens gemeint war. In ganz Cyrodiil öffnen sich Tore zu einer anderen, höllenähnlichen Dimension (Ebene von Oblivion), durch die Horden von Daedra stürmen auf Befehl der 6000-jährigen Ur-Vampirin und Königin von Oblivion Lillith, um die Bevölkerung gefangen zu nehmen. Es ist nun die Aufgabe des Spielers, diese Bedrohung abzuwenden. Dabei reist er nicht nur in Cyrodiil umher, sondern reist sogar mindestens einmal in den Höllenschlund selbst um seine Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Cyrodiil erscheint aufgrund der hohen Sichtweite etwas kleiner als Vvardenfell, bietet dafür aber die Ebenen von Oblivion als Ergänzung. Spielprinzip Der Spieler legt in diesem Rollenspiel selbst fest, wie er es spielen möchte. Zu Beginn entscheidet er, welcher der fiktiven Rassen, wie dem menschlichen Kaiservolk oder den Elfen (darunter die Dunkelelfen, Waldelfen und Hochelfen) er angehören will. Das beeinflusst seine Fähigkeiten und Neigungen entscheidend. Die Wahl der Klasse (des Berufes), wie beispielsweise Meuchelmörder oder Ritter beeinflusst die Haupthandlung allerdings nicht. Der Spieler kann mehreren sogenannten „Gilden“ beitreten, als Gladiator kämpfen und frei die Spielwelt erkunden, auch zu Pferde. Hilfreich ist dabei die Karte. Sie zeigt dem Spieler Missionsziele an und zeigt ebenfalls alle Orte an und bietet die Möglichkeiten, an einen bestimmten Ort zu reisen, sofern er diesen zuvor schon einmal besucht hat oder einen bestimmten Ort mit einer Markierung zu versehen. Diese Markierungen werden auch auf dem Kompass angezeigt, den es vorher noch nicht gab, der aber die Orientierung extrem vereinfacht. Weiterhin gibt es viele Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die verzaubert werden können, z. B. an Altaren der Magiergilde oder mit einem Siegelstein (magischer Stein, der die Tore zwischen Tamriel und der Welt von Oblivion aufrechterhält). Deutsche Übersetzung Aufgrund der Entscheidung von Bethesda, das Spiel durch eigene Mitarbeiter in kurzer Zeit ins Deutsche zu übersetzen, kam es zu einigen sprachlichen und grammatikalischen Ungenauigkeiten: So bezeichnet beispielsweise „Schw.Tr.d.Le.En.W.“ den „Schwachen Trank der Lebensenergie-Wiederherstellung“ oder der Zauber „Feuerball“ fälschlicherweise einen Heilzauber. Des Weiteren wurden einige Formulierungen sowie Missionstexte nur zum Teil (oder gar nicht) aus dem englischen übersetzt. Manchmal fehlt die Übersetzung ganz, wie z. B. gate to Oblivion. Außerdem fehlt zum Teil auch die Synchronisation der gesprochenen Texte der NPCs und auch die Untertitel stimmen nicht immer mit dem Gesprochenen überein. Häufig kann es aber auch sein, dass die Sprachausgabe nicht funktioniert und man Untertitel lesen muss. Diese Problematik führte dazu, dass Oblivion sowohl von den Käufern, als auch von Spielemagazinen kritisiert, bzw. abgewertet wurde. Mittlerweile sind mehrere Patches erschienen, die zwar hauptsächlich Gameplayfehler aber auch kleine Übersetzungsfehler behoben haben, wodurch sich das Spiel heute, lange nach dem eigentlichen Release, erst wirklich einigermaßen ungestört spielen lässt. Als Alternative gibt es für die PC-Version diverse Modifikationen, die auf Fanseiten bereitgestellt werden. Einige dieser Erweiterungen beheben auch die erwähnten Übersetzungsfehler. Da die Konsolenversionen nicht durch das Construction Set erweitert werden können, fehlt hier diese Möglichkeit. Im Gegensatz zum Hauptspiel enthalten die Add-ons Knights of the Nine und Shivering Isles nur noch wenige Übersetzungsfehler. Kategorie:The Elder Scrolls-Reihe